


Mind Over Matter

by GirthMan



Series: Teen Titans: Feminized Beast Boy [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boypussy, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, Femdom, Feminization, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Orientation, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Small Penis, Smut, Uncircumcised Penis, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: Old CommissionWhen Beast Boy accidentally stumbles into Raven's mind, he runs into her Emoticlones.While he tries to get back to the outside world, he quickly comes to realize the Ravens have other plans for him...
Relationships: Garfield Logan & Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Series: Teen Titans: Feminized Beast Boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684936
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	1. Happy-Go-Lucky

“Yo, Raven! You in here? Come on, we’re gonna be late!”  
  
Beast Boy pushed the door to Raven’s bedroom open. Normally, he would have been a bit more reserved about trespassing in her room, but today was an exception. Super Turbo Laser Jet Fighter 6: Revengening, a highly-anticipated video game, was about to release, and the Titans couldn’t wait to get their hands on it. At least, _most_ of the Titans couldn’t wait. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were already waiting in line, having left Beast Boy to hurry a decidedly-unenthusiastic Raven along. She had taken abnormally long in the shower, and the others simply couldn’t wait around any longer without risking the game selling out. Beast Boy had started his search in the bathroom, only to find it deserted. He went room by room, calling for Raven all the while, until he finally came to her room. With the latest in high-tech, 3-D gaming at stake, he brazenly strolled into Titan Tower’s most off-limits room. The darkly-lit room was covered in equally-dark decorations – not surprising, considering the inhabitant.  
  
Beast Boy shuddered as he scanned the room for any sign of Raven. He found quite a few macabre books and props – at least, he _hoped_ they were props, and not body parts – but no Raven. He huffed and walked to her bookshelf, silently debating whether or not to just ditch her. He ran his fingers across the spines of Raven’s books, brushing a bit of dust off of her shelf as he went. Suddenly, something caught his eye. Wedged between two books was something else. What appeared to be a small hand mirror was hidden on the shelf.  
  
Beast Boy’s curiosity got the better of him, and he pulled it out. For a mirror, it was rather intimidating. The handle and frame were made from a dull, grayish metal, and two red jewels were set at the top and bottom of the frame, which had a few spikes protruding from it. Beast Boy turned it over in his hands, slightly amused at how even Raven’s fashion accessories were dark and gloomy. He made a few faces into the glass before moving to place it back on its shelf. Suddenly, a tremor ran through the tower. Beast Boy stumbled and dropped the mirror, which landed glass-up on the floor. A few books slid forward, coming dangerously close to falling from the shelf as the shaking continued.  
  
_Is this an earthquake!?_ Beast Boy wondered as he lost his balance. _Are we under attack!?_  
  
As he fell forward, Beast Boy shot out a hand to try to steady himself. His palm landed squarely in the center of the mirror, but instead of breaking it, it slipped _into_ it. It felt like he was dipping his hand into a tub of water. His confusion lasted just long enough for him to fall forward. The next thing he knew, he was in the air, falling toward the ground.  
  
“Wha- _WOAH!”_  
  
Beast Boy flailed his arms for a moment as he struggled to compose himself. He focused on transforming himself into a bird, flapping his arms as he fell. He quickly realized that his powers weren’t working, however. As the ground rapidly approached, he shut his eyes and waited for impact. His eyes snapped open as he hit something soft. He suddenly found himself floating on a pink cloud above a field of flowers. He rubbed his eyes and blinked, certain that he was dreaming. Despite the bubbles and strawberries floating past him, however, he couldn’t be sure that this was a dream. He carefully dropped from his cotton candy cloud and onto the ground, dusting himself off before scratching his head in confusion. Around him was a meadow filled with flowers of every color imaginable. Past that was a brightly-colored forest. A quiet stream trickled down from a set of bright-green hills and ran through the meadow. Despite the complete lack of any wildlife, Beast Boy was sure he could hear birds singing.  
  
“Okay,” he muttered to himself. “This… There’s no way this is Raven’s room…”  
  
He lowered himself to the ground and flopped onto his back, only to be greeted by Raven, who was smiling brightly inches from his face.  
  
“Of course not, silly!” she beamed.  
  
Beast Boy yelped and bolted upright, clutching his chest as he gasped for air.  
  
“R-Raven!” he squeaked. “You scared me!”  
  
Beast Boy glanced at Raven and immediately cocked his head, confused. The pale girl was _smiling_ at him. It wasn’t one of her creepy horror movie serial killer smiles, either. It was a genuine, warm smile full of sunshine and happiness. Not only that, but she was dressed in a pink-hued leotard and an even brighter pink, hooded cloak. Something was _terribly_ wrong.  
  
“W-Wait… Raven,” Beast Boy began warily. “You said we’re not in your room, so… Where _are_ we?”  
  
“Well, that’s easy! We’re in Raven’s mind!” the pink-cloaked Raven chirped. “I’m Happy!”  
  
“Uh… O-Okay… Why are you happy?” Beast Boy asked.  
  
“No-no-no! I mean my _name_ is Happy! I’m one of Raven’s emotions!”  
  
Beast Boy nodded slowly, still trying to take everything in. He realized that the situation he was in was anything but ideal. Being trapped in anyone’s mind couldn’t be good, but being trapped in _Raven’s_ was another matter altogether. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.  
  
“So, Happy… How do I get out of here?”  
  
“Awww, you want to leave?” Happy asked, pouting a bit. “But I wanted to play with you!”  
  
“Sorry, but I really need to get out of here,” Beast Boy said sheepishly, not wanting to upset the chipper Raven.  
  
“Well… I _could_ tell you,” Happy began, a mischievous grin on her face. “But I think I want to make it a game! If you can catch me, I’ll lead you out!”  
  
“Catch you?” Beast Boy asked with a groan. “Come on, I don’t think-,”  
  
“And if _I_ catch _you…”_ Happy poked Beast Boy’s chest and gave him a sly smirk. “Then I get to play with you all I want! Deal?”  
  
Beast Boy sighed, defeated.  
  
“Alright… Deal,” he mumbled.  
  
Without saying another word, Happy bounded away, giggling cheerfully as she skipped through the flowers. Beast Boy, caught off-guard by how quickly she took off, hurried after her. His feet kept getting tangled in clusters of flowers, while Happy seemed to prance over top of their petals. As she widened the gap between herself and Beast Boy, Happy slowly vanished from sight, disappearing beneath flowers which grew taller and taller. Soon enough, Beast Boy lost sight of her completely. He paused to catch his breath and glanced around to find himself in a forest of flowers and candy canes. He shook his head as he walked through the brightly-colored forest, keeping a sharp lookout for Happy.  
  
“This is absolutely ridiculous,” he muttered.  
  
“ _WHEEE!”_  
  
Beast Boy yelled in surprise as Happy leapt onto his back, sending him tumbling to the ground. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, pinning his arms to his sides as she brought him down, giggling as they both fell.  
  
“I win! I win!” Happy cheered.  
  
“Alright, alright! You win,” Beast Boy groaned. “Now get off of me!”  
  
“No way! I won, so now I get to play with you, remember?” Happy announced.  
  
Beast Boy rolled his eyes and sighed, resting his chin on the ground as he waited for Happy to get off of him of her own accord. She didn’t. Instead, she repositioned herself, kneeling above him as she held his wrists, pinning him to the ground. Happy smirked as she straddled his rear. Beast Boy’s eyes went wide as he felt something resting in the cleft of his ass. He looked over his shoulder to see a blatant bulge in Happy’s leotard. A blush crept onto her face, and a wide grin stretched across her lips as she pulled Beast Boy’s arms back, forcing him into a kneeling position. She knelt behind him, grinding against his rear as she let the reality of his predicament set in.  
  
“H-Happy,” Beast Boy began nervously. “What is _that?”_  
  
“It’s my cock,” she breathed. “Isn’t it cute?”  
  
Happy giggled as she held both of Beast Boy’s wrists with one hand, using her other to tug her leotard away from her crotch. Her member sprang free, quickly rising to its full length as her tight, round balls spilled out along with it. As far as Beast Boy could tell, she was a bit bigger than he was. Happy’s cock stood proudly around seven inches, maybe a bit more. A bead of pre dribbled from the tip as she stroked her shaft, biting her lip and squealing happily as she took in the sight of the helpless Titan in front of her. Beast Boy’s skin-tight, purple-and-black one-piece uniform left little to the imagination. Happy could easily make out the shape of his pouch between his legs, and his clothes clung perfectly to his tight, slim body. She could hardly contain herself as she tried to imagine how tight his ass was going to be. Her free hand moved to his hips, and she tore a hole in his outfit.  
  
“H-Hey! Cut it out!” Beast Boy yelped, struggling under Happy’s grasp.  
  
Happy simply shook her head and giggled before completely tearing away most of the lower half of Beast Boy’s uniform. He was left completely naked from his waist to his knees, and his limp cock dangled helplessly between his legs as Happy fondled his balls.  
  
“Aw, why isn’t your wiener happy?” Happy teased. “Aren’t you excited to have me in your butt?”  
  
“No, I’m not!” Beast Boy groaned.  
  
“Well I’m super excited to get in there!” Happy declared. “It looks so soft and squishy and warm!”  
  
She prodded Beast Boy’s virgin green pucker with her finger, causing him to shudder. Happy chuckled at his response as she pushed harder against his O-ring. Beast Boy gasped as Happy’s finger slowly sank into his ass. He groaned as she pushed in to the second knuckle before pulling out, only to push right back in – a bit rougher this time.  
  
“You’re _so_ tight!” Happy remarked, curling her finger to stroke Beast Boy’s inner walls. “Now I _really_ can’t wait to fuck you!”  
  
“Stop it… J-Just get me out of here,” Beast Boy pleaded.  
  
“Nuh-uh!” was all Happy had to say.  
  
She pulled her finger out and slapped her cock against Beast Boy’s ass cheek, smearing pre-cum on his green skin. He struggled as hard as he could, but without his shape-shifting powers, he was simply too weak to escape Happy’s grasp. He silently cursed himself for sticking to his vegetarian diet as he felt Happy’s shaft slide between his cheeks.  
  
“It looks like I’m making a hot dog with your butt!” she giggled.  
  
Beast Boy simply groaned in response as Happy began to grind. She undid her jeweled belt and wrapped it around his wrists, binding him tightly and freeing her hand in the process. She squeezed his tight, round cheeks together and thrust between them, rubbing against his ass to her heart’s content. Finally, she repositioned her cock, pointing it straight at Beast Boy’s puckered little rosebud.  
  
“Happy, please,” Beast Boy whined as she pressed against him.  
  
Happy responded by pushing his face to the ground, eagerly stroking her shaft as she pressed her cockhead against his asshole. She squeezed out a few spurts of pre to help herself slip inside. It did little to alleviate the discomfort Beast Boy was feeling. He clenched as hard as he could, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to force Happy out. In the end, it turned out to be a lost cause. Happy’s tip finally _popped_ into Beast Boy’s rear. He let out a sharp gasp, clenching his teeth as a shudder ran up Happy’s spine.  
  
“Oh _wow!”_ she remarked. “You’re _really_ tight!”  
  
Beast Boy wasn’t sure whether or not she knew he was a virgin, but he wasn’t about to give her the pleasure of knowing just why he was so tight. Of course he’d never been fucked in the ass by a girl – or _anyone,_ for that matter – before. It made perfect sense that he had a tight ass, so he didn’t see why she had to keep bringing it up. Happy moaned softly as she slowly pushed forward, sinking deeper and deeper into Beast Boy’s formerly-virgin boypussy. His cock remained completely soft, dangling almost pathetically as Happy slid further inside of him. Finally, after what felt like forever, he felt her hips meet his cheeks. He could feel her balls resting against his as she held herself in place, kneading his firm, round cheeks in her hands.  
  
“Ready?” she whispered into one of his pointy ears.  
  
“N-No…”  
  
Happy paid no mind to Beast Boy’s reluctance. She pulled back, gave his cheeks a firm squeeze, and thrust forward. A loud _slap_ sounded as she hilted herself again – this time all at once – causing Beast Boy to yelp in pain. He groaned and shivered as he reflexively tensed up, inadvertently causing his rear to clench around Happy’s girth. The second thrust came just as suddenly as the first.  
  
“ _Oooohhh, wow!_ Your butt feels _really, really_ good!” Happy remarked as a gleeful smile spread across her cheeks.  
  
Beast Boy could only whine in response, tears welling in his eyes as Happy stole his anal virginity. His only consolation was the fact that she looked exactly like Raven. From over his shoulder, he could see the blissful expression on her face as he purple hair gleamed in the sun, swaying back and forth in time with her thrusts. A tiny bit of drool ran down her chin, and her still-covered breasts bounced as she fucked his ass. It was, admittedly, a rather enticing sight. Beast Boy felt his cock beginning to stir, hardening just a bit as Happy rutted him. His half-erect member dripped a bit of pre-cum as it flopped around beneath him, splattering the ground and his thighs with slippery juice.  
  
“ _Ah!_ I-I’m almost there!” Happy announced suddenly. “I’m gonna shoot my goo up your butt! _Mmmf!_ I’m- I’m gonna- _AHHHN!”_  
  
Happy buried herself inside of Beast Boy as her tight, smooth little balls began to pulse. She squealed happily as her cock twitched inside of him and she shot her load. Beast Boy whimpered as he felt the first of many hot, sticky spurts of cream squirt into his guts. Shot after shot of Happy’s spunk flooded his ass, practically filling him to the brim as she rode out her explosive climax. Finally, just as suddenly as it began, it was over. Happy gasped for air as she stayed firmly lodged in Beast Boy’s asshole, plugging him up as her load churned in his insides. Then, to his horror, she started thrusting again. Wet _squelches_ filled the air of the flower-and-candy-cane forest as Happy began round two.   
  
“ _AH!_ W-Wait!” Beast Boy gasped. “You’re going _again!?_ C-Come on, I thought you were done…”  
  
“ _Mmf!_ Nope! Now that you’re all warm and squishy inside, I can’t help myself!” Happy explained. “I’m gonna cum and cum and cum until you’re nice and cream-filled!”  
  
A _squish_ punctuated Happy’s sentence as she plunged back into Beast Boy’s cum-filled pucker. He grunted as she continued to fuck him into the ground, plowing him like a jackhammer as her still-hard cock stirred up the fresh load bubbling away in his insides. Beast Boy looked up for a brief moment to see _another_ Raven sitting in front of him. This one was wrapped in a brown cloak, and had a bored look on her face. She yawned, shrugged, and slid her leotard aside to free her cock, much to Beast Boy’s dismay.  
  
“Hi, Sloth!” Happy beamed. “ _Ooohh!_ Did you want to share him? _Unf!_ His butt feels _really_ good!”  
  
“Nah, I don’t feel like doing any of the work,” Sloth mumbled, idly stroking her flaccid cock. “Hey, why don’t you suck it for me?”  
  
“N-No way!” Beast Boy said, turning away.  
  
The meaty, uncircumcised log dangling just inches from his face was already noticeably larger than his own member. He could smell a bit of sweat, and what he sincerely hoped wasn’t cum. As Sloth’s cock began to harden, a bead of pre dripped from her tip as her foreskin peeled back. Beast Boy pursed his lips as the new Raven sighed.  
  
“Come _on,”_ she grumbled, grabbing his head. “I _really_ don’t feel like working for this… Just put it in your mouth and suck it!”  
  
“I already said n- _MMMPH!”_  
  
Beast Boy’s protest was cut off as Sloth thrust forward, stuffing his mouth with her half-hard prick. He gagged and sputtered as it stiffened to its full length in his throat, leaking pre-cum as it fully hardened.  
  
“There, I got you started,” Sloth sighed. “Now _suck!”_  
  
Beast Boy didn’t see much of a choice. With tears welling in his eyes and Happy pounding away at his sore little asshole, he started bobbing his head. The taste was the worst part Sloth’s cock tasted salty and sweaty, and he knew that the flavor he couldn’t quite identify must have been cum. He choked and gagged as he took her into his throat, eager to finish her off as quickly as possible. Again, he took just a bit of solace in the fact that the girl in front of him looked just like Raven. He felt his own cock twitch a bit as he swallowed most of Sloth’s. He ran his tongue along the underside of her shaft – of which he only managed to swallow about halfway – slurping and sucking as she shut her eyes and bit her lip. He felt Happy’s thrusts speeding as she slapped his ass, and soon after, he felt another deluge of warm, slimy goo explode into his rear. Happy let out a drawn-out, satisfied sigh as she took a moment to catch her breath. Beast Boy whimpered around Sloth’s throbbing cock as Happy started to thrust again.  
  
“ _Ooh,_ look!” Happy squealed between grunts. “He’s- _AAHN!_ He’s got a boner!”  
  
Beast Boy blushed furiously as he became painfully-aware of just how stiff his own cock had gotten. He could feel it rubbing against his thighs, bouncing in response to Happy’s wild rutting as it drooled pre-cum all over the ground. He let out a muffled whine and tried to focus on the cock in his mouth, which was throbbing more and more intensely. A thick spurt of pre shot into his mouth, causing him to sputter a bit before he decided to finish Sloth off. He kept her tip in his mouth, running his tongue around the crown of her dick as he choked down the trickle of pre that flowed freely into his mouth. She opened her mouth in a silent moan and grabbed a handful of his hair as she finally came. Beast Boy watched nervously as her balls tightened up. He had a second or two before the first shot of spunk squirted into his mouth, but the anticipation made it feel like an eternity. When it finally splashed across his tongue, he gagged. It was thick, salty, and a bit bitter, and there was more to come. Fat, gooey wads of cream erupted into his waiting mouth, causing his cheeks to swell as he reluctantly gulped down what he could. Spurts of cum squirted out of his nose as his mouth was filled to the brim, and he choked and gurgled as the flood of jizz slithered down his throat. Finally, Sloth pulled out with a soft, wet _pop,_ and collapsed onto her rear. She yawned, stretched, and lay on her back, falling asleep almost immediately as her fresh load made its way to Beast Boy’s stomach. A bead of cum dripped down his chin as he gagged and coughed, trying to get the taste out of his mouth.  
  
“ _Ahhh!_ I’m cumming!” Happy suddenly squealed. “Cumming! Cumming! Cumming!”  
  
Happy didn’t bother stopping her thrusts this time. She simply continued to fuck Beast Boy’s ass with reckless abandon as she unloaded inside of him for a third time. Her eyes crossed, and a dumb smile stretched across her face as she completely lost control. Her tongue flopped out, and drool ran down her chin as she dove right back in. Beast Boy grunted and whimpered beneath her as she drilled his poor little boypussy without mercy. Wet _slaps_ and _squishes_ were all he could hear as Happy ravaged his spunk-filled pucker. She babbled happily as she plunged into the pool of her own girl-jizz over and over again, working herself into a frenzy as she plundered Beast Boy’s ass. Before long, she found herself on the brink of release again, and bottomed out one more time.  
  
“ _Ooof! GUH!_ C-Cummies!” Happy babbled as her eyes rolled back. “ _G-Guhhh…_ Good girl…”  
  
Beast Boy stayed silent as one last thick, creamy load squirted into his abused rear. Happy went silent as well as she dumped her seed into her victim’s butt. She leaned back, her eyes closed and her tongue lolling out, and _popped_ out of Beast Boy’s rear before falling flat on her back. Beast Boy looked back to find her snoring, her still-hard, cum-drenched cock twitching as she slept. He wasted no time in getting to his feet, his knees wobbling as warm spunk drooled from his freshly-deflowered, winking green rosebud. Sloth woke up as he stood, but she didn’t bother stopping him. She grunted, waved him away, and fell right back asleep. Beast Boy worked his way out of his bindings first before running into the forest, covering his cock with both hands as he ran.  
  
“I gotta get out of here,” he muttered to himself. “These Ravens are crazy!”


	2. A Night of Passion

It hadn’t taken long for Bravery to catch Beast Boy. In fact, his attempts at escape were “absolutely pathetic, and maybe just a little bit cute,” according to the green-cloaked Raven. Unlike her cheery counterpart, Happy, Bravery had no special conditions for burying her cock in her victim’s rear. She simply wrestled Beast Boy to the ground, tore the remainder of his clothing away, pinned his wrists, and plunged right in. The first thing he noticed about her was that she was definitely thicker than Happy – maybe not _longer,_ but definitely thicker. Even though his poor little rosebud was already stretched out and leaking cum from earlier, taking Bravery’s shaft was painful for Beast Boy. Still, like it or not, all he could do was grit his teeth and endure Bravery’s assault until she was satisfied.  
  
“ _Nnf! Fuck!”_ Bravery grunted, burying herself in Beast Boy and grinding around. “You’re so tight! I’m gonna fuck you all day! I’ll keep you right there and fill you up over and over again!” She pushed Beast Boy’s face into the ground as she resumed her rough thrusts. “I’ll keep it up until you pass out… Then I’ll drag you home and fuck you some more!”  
  
Beast Boy whimpered at the prospect of becoming Bravery’s fuck-toy. Her thrusts were speeding up, and she was getting rougher by the minute. He hated to think what she might do if she were _really_ frustrated with him. Wet, sticky _smacks_ sounded, growing more and more rapid as Bravery neared her peak. She growled as she finally drove herself deep into Beast Boy’s abused pucker, burying herself balls-deep in his ass. Her thick pouch pulsed against his as she shot a thick, hot load into his guts.  
  
“ _Nnnggh, yeah…_ Feel that?” Bravery asked, grinding as she came. “That’s just- _Aah…_ Just a taste of what you’ll get!” She gave Beast Boy’s ass a firm _slap._ “ _Haaah…_ Oh? Are you _hard!?_ You’re actually getting hard from me cumming in your ass!”  
  
Bravery let out a derisive laugh as the final shot of her cream spurted into Beast Boy. Beast Boy’s face burned as he felt himself being filled by Bravery. He _was_ getting hard. In fact, he could feel his body beginning to actually enjoy the brutal fucking it was getting. His stiff prick – which was dwarfed by Bravery’s – rubbed against his thighs as she started to fuck him again, smearing his legs with his own pre-cum. He felt his current rapist’s balls bouncing against his as she ravaged his ass, further adding to the unwanted pleasure building between his legs. He whimpered as Bravery hilted him with a wet _squelch,_ churning up the fresh load she’d just dumped into his bowels. Strands of leftover cum clung to Bravery’s groin, dangling between her body and Beast Boy’s cheeks as she rutted him with reckless abandon. Before long, she found herself right back on the edge. She didn’t stop thrusting this time, however. She kept her pace, hammering away at Beast Boy’s tight little donut as she squirted her spunk into his rear tunnel.  
  
“ _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”_ Bravery grunted as she came. “You’re such a little _slut!”_  
  
“Um… Excuse me?”  
  
A timid voice broke Beast Boy’s attention away from Bravery’s verbal humiliation for a moment. In front of him was _another_ Raven. This one was cloaked in gray, and knelt in front of Beast Boy. Her cock was already out. Beast Boy was surprised to find that it was rather small – maybe even smaller than his. She blushed as she made eye contact with him.  
  
“Y-Yeah, what do you want, Timid?” Bravery asked as she started in on Beast Boy again. “Can’t- _Aaahh…_ Can’t you see we’re busy?”  
  
“I- I’m s-s-sorry,” Timid squeaked. A tiny bead of pre dribbled out of her tip. “I just… I was wondering… Um… Could you… share, please?” She swallowed nervously, twiddling her fingers before continuing. “N-Not his… his butt, or anything… Just… Just a hand is fine… If you don’t mind…”  
  
“ _Fine,”_ Bravery huffed. “Just don’t get in the way of me and my new toy…”  
  
Timid voiced a tiny thank-you before taking one of Beast Boy’s wrists in her shaky hand. She moved his hand to her crotch, forcing his fingers to brush against her twitching little shaft. She began to breathe heavily as she moved Beast Boy’s hand up and down, nervously trying to get him to stroke her shaft. Beast Boy, to his own surprise, felt a little bad for her. She didn’t seem quite as bad as the rest of the Ravens, and she was clearly aching to get off if her swollen-up balls were any indication. He reluctantly decided to go along with her. He wrapped his fingers loosely around her member as she made him stroke. Timid gasped softly as she used Beast Boy’s hand. His fingers ran gently across her cockhead, drawing out a little spurt of slippery pre. He could feel the warmth of her arousal trickling down his fingers, making his hand nice and slick for her. He felt his own cock twitch between his legs. He whimpered quietly, embarrassed that Timid’s pleasure was beginning to get him off. He knew that he couldn’t last much longer. He certainly wouldn’t last long if he kept staring at Timid’s cute little cock. He turned his head away, blushing furiously as Timid began gasping for air.  
  
“I- I’m… _Oh!_ It’s coming out!” Timid squeaked, thrusting into Beast Boy’s hand.  
  
She squealed, chewing her lip as she came. Thin spurts of girl-spunk squirted out of her tip, splattering across Beast Boy’s cheek and dribbling into his hand. He groaned in frustration as he felt fresh pre escape his tip. His cock seemed to be jumping between his legs, eagerly awaiting its chance for release as fresh, warm cream splashed onto his face. He was thankful that Timid’s climax wasn’t a very big one. She took a moment to catch her breath before making Beast Boy stroke again.  
  
“Th-Thank you,” she gasped. “B-But… I’m sorry, but I… I need more…”  
  
Squishy, wet sounds resonated from both ends of Beast Boy now. As Bravery blew another load into his guts, Timid began working one up out of her neglected little member. She squeaked and moaned as Beast Boy was forced to jerk her off a second time. If he wasn’t face-down in the dirt being ass-fucked by another Raven, he might have found her reactions kind of cute. Timid’s face was bright red, and her mouth hung open as she panted for air. Sweat dripped down her forehead, and strands of her hair clung to her face as she worked herself to another orgasm with Beast Boy’s hand. Before long, she hit her limit again, just as Bravery achieved her fourth climax. The two came in tandem, shooting their hot, sticky jizz onto Beast Boy’s face and into his stretched, abused boypussy. He felt more full than he ever had in his entire life. His stomach ached as Bravery squirted even more thick cream into him, and he felt a bit light-headed from the scent of Timid’s cum. He knew that he couldn’t hold out any longer. A few more seconds of butt-fucking from Bravery was all it would take for him to finish. His blush deepened at the thought of cumming only from being fucked, but he was resigned to his fate now. He felt Bravery pull back to start the next round, but it never came. Instead, a loud, wet _plop_ sounded as she pulled out of his ass, leaving it gaping as her multiple loads leaked out and ran over his balls and cock. He turned around to find yet another Raven fighting to hold Bravery back. She was dressed in a purple cloak, and looked at Beast Boy with sympathy in her eyes. Timid released his hand and began apologizing to the new Raven repeatedly. She hurried to her side and held Bravery’s hands behind her back.  
  
“I- I’m sorry for causing you trouble!” Timid squeaked. “I- I’ll… I’ll hold her so you two can get away!”  
  
“Timid! What are you _doing!?”_ Bravery growled, struggling to get back at Beast Boy. “I’m not done with him! His cunt isn’t _full_ yet!”  
  
Beast Boy stared at the spectacle for a few moments before the purple-cloaked Raven took him by the hand and pulled him to his feet and into a run.  
  
“Come on,” she said. “If we hurry, we can make it back to my place before she catches us!”  
  
Beast Boy nodded dumbly, both grateful and surprised at his sudden change in luck. As he ran with the new Raven, he felt a sense of safety for the first time since he stumbled into Raven’s mind. A small smile formed on his lips as he realized that he was finally safe.  
  
\---  
  
The bath that Passion had drawn for Beast Boy was marvelously relaxing. He hadn’t realized just how exhausted he really was until he stumbled into her home. He had to lean on her all the way to the bathroom, but now that he was soaking in a tub full of warm, bubbly water, he felt much better. He sighed and gingerly stretched out, careful not to put too much strain on his still-aching lower body. As the pain in his rear faded, however, Beast Boy couldn’t shake the thoughts of what had just happened to him. For some reason, he felt his mind wandering to the feeling that being raped by Bravery had given him. He frowned as his cock stiffened up under the water. It pulsed slightly, as if to tell Beast Boy to finish what Bravery had started. He blushed and glanced at the closed door before nervously dipping his hand beneath the water. He wrapped a hand around his shaft and began stroking, closing his eyes as he shamefully pictured himself on all fours letting the different Ravens take turns with him. It was an admittedly-tantalizing fantasy, but it simply wasn’t enough. Beast Boy groaned as he sped his strokes, desperately trying to find release as his member gradually softened in his hand. Finally, he went limp and gave up. With a frustrated sigh, he opened his eyes, somewhat ashamed of himself. A light knock sounded on the door, signaling Passion’s return. She stepped into the bathroom, carrying a small bundle in her hands.  
  
“Sorry, sweetie,” she said softly. “The only extra clothes I had were old leotards… You don’t mind, do you?”  
  
At this point, Beast Boy would have worn a miniskirt if it meant covering up around the rest of the Ravens.  
  
“No, it’s fine,” he answered quickly. “Thanks… For helping me out, I mean…”  
  
Passion shook her head as she set the clothes next to the tub.  
  
“I couldn’t just let them keep doing that to you…” She knelt beside the tub and gently placed her hands on Beast Boy’s shoulders. “You poor thing… I only wish I could have gotten there sooner…”  
  
Beast Boy sighed as Passion rubbed his shoulders. He sank a bit lower into the bubbles as he let his aches and pains wash away. He knew that he couldn’t stay here for long, but right now, he didn’t mind taking a break from escaping. Passion paused her shoulder-rub for a brief moment to pour a bit more sweet, purple soap into the bath. Beast Boy shuddered as some of the cool liquid ran down his chest, but quickly relaxed as more bubbles formed and a flowery scent wafted over the room. After a long stretch of silence, Passion spoke up again.  
  
“You know… The others… They don’t understand what other people feel,” she explained gently, her hands creeping a bit lower. “They only care about themselves, for the most part. They don’t care about making _you_ feel good…”  
  
Beast Boy swallowed nervously as he felt Passion’s soft hands tracing a path down his chest. She was gradually adjusting her position behind the tub, and was inching lower and lower on Beast Boy’s body.  
  
“I- I’m not really interested in that,” Beast Boy stammered, blushing. “I think I’ve had about as much as I can take…”  
  
“It doesn’t have to be something you endure,” Passion breathed into his ear. “I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do… We can take it slow and enjoy ourselves...” She tenderly nibbled Beast Boy’s earlobe. “We could make love all night long… With nothing to worry about but _us…”_  
  
Beast Boy gasped softly as Passion’s hand dipped below the water and brushed along his abdomen. In spite of himself, he found that he was slowly getting hard. His cock rose inch by inch until it was fully stiff, brought to life by thoughts of being taken by Passion. He chewed his lip as he recalled how close he’d come to release earlier. He remembered how good it felt to give in to his body’s desires, and wondered if Passion could give him a similar sensation. His curiosity was tinged with guilt and shame, though. The feelings that Happy and Bravery had given him were definitely strange, and a bit good, but also completely unwanted. Beast Boy had never considered the fact that he might like taking it in the ass, and he wasn’t too happy about being forced to come to terms with that reality. Still, Passion’s offer sounded tempting for some reason he couldn’t quite explain. He glanced over his shoulder at her, nervously studying her face as her fingers finally found his manhood.  
  
“Will… Will it hurt?” he asked, still wary.  
  
“It will feel wonderful,” Passion assured him. “I promise.”  
  
Beast Boy didn’t respond – or rather, he _couldn’t._ Passion pressed her lips to his, running a hand through his hair as she kissed him. Her other hand was wrapped around his stiff cock, gently stroking him beneath the water as he gave in and returned her kiss. A needy moan escaped Beast Boy’s throat as Passion’s tongue found its way into his mouth. The two savored each other’s tastes, becoming entangled as they rose from the tub. Passion groped along the wall for a towel, helping Beast Boy dry off once she’d found it. The pair stumbled toward Passion’s bedroom, peppering each other’s faces with gentle kisses as they went. They stopped when the backs of Beast Boy’s knees hit the bed. Passion gave his rear a gentle squeeze before lowering him onto his back, following shortly after. She pressed her lips to his again as she slid a leg between his, tenderly grinding her knee against his stiff member. She unclasped her cloak, letting it fall to the floor as she climbed atop Beast Boy. He stared up at her, red-faced and panting as he took notice of the bulge in her leotard. She gave him a sly smirk as she slid her arms out of her sleeves. She peeled the tight garment from her body, gradually baring more and more of her pale skin to Beast Boy as she went along. Her perky breasts spilled out as she exposed her chest, blushing slightly as she did so. Her dark nipples were already stiff with arousal as she tugged her clothes down to expose her cock.  
  
Beast Boy gasped softly as Passion’s member sprang free. It was definitely longer than his – just about as big as Bravery’s had been, if he remembered correctly, and just about as thick. It didn’t look imposing at all, however. Passion kept herself clean shaven, right down to her tight, smooth balls. A glistening bead of pre-cum leaked from her tip and rolled down her shaft, leaving a wet trail as it went. If anything, Passion’s cock looked enticing to Beast Boy. He shivered in anticipation as she knelt between his thighs, spreading his legs to reveal his freshly-healed – though still slightly-gaping – asshole. She chewed her lip, blushing slightly as she locked eyes with him.  
  
“I want you to say it,” Passion breathed. “I want to hear you tell me what you want…”  
  
Beast Boy drew in a shaky breath as Passion leaned forward. She pressed her lips to his chest, planting a series of gentle kisses on his skin before taking one of his nipples in her mouth. She gently nibbled and sucked at the sensitive little button, moaning softly as she awaited Beast Boy’s response.  
  
“I- I…” Beast Boy hesitated, blushing and turning away from Passion before finally answering in a squeaky whisper. “Fuck me…”  
  
“What’s that, sweetie?” Passion asked coyly.  
  
“F-Fuck me,” Beast Boy replied, a bit louder. “Please… I want it, so… Fuck me…”  
  
He wasn’t completely sure that he _did_ want it, but that was what he told her. His face was burning red, and the only eye contact he made was stolen in quick, nervous glances. Passion smiled warmly as she got back into position, taking both of Beast Boy’s hands as she knelt between his spread legs.  
  
“I’d prefer to make love to you,” Passion whispered before leaning into another kiss.  
  
She slowly inched her hips forward, prodding Beast Boy’s rear with her tip as her tongue slithered along his. A muffled squeak was the only noise he made when she finally slid into his butt. He was surprisingly tight, despite having been recently raped by two well-hung Ravens. Passion took her time, making sure Beast Boy got a chance to adjust to the feeling of being filled by her as she slowly sank into his folds. His cock was pulsing rhythmically, leaking pre all over his stomach as he was penetrated. Finally, Passion managed to hilt herself in Beast Boy’s ass. She stayed locked there for a long time, continuing her passionate kiss as she held herself in place. She only moved when Beast Boy broke away from her, whining softly as he gently rocked his hips against her. He deliberately avoided any and all eye contact at this point. His face burned red with shame as he signaled Passion to begin. She gave him a nod and a soft smile as she drew back.  
  
“I understand, honey,” she cooed, giving his hands a squeeze. “I’ll be gentle, though…”  
  
She slowly, tenderly pushed herself back into Beast Boy’s rear, savoring the sensation as she was swallowed up, inch by inch by his tight, warm tunnel. Beast Boy gasped and moaned as his body was filled with blissful warmth. This was nothing like the brutal fuckings he’d received from Happy and Bravery. This was something _much_ better. It was everything he’d imagined he might feel with Raven and more. He silently cursed himself for not confessing to her when he had a chance. Every breath he drew in was shaky with lust, and soon, he found himself staring deeply into Passion’s violet eyes. He felt like he was floating as she gently rocked her waist back and forth, sliding her sex in and out of his rosebud with a tender care he didn’t know was possible.  
  
“ _Ah…_ R-Raven,” Beast Boy gasped as he felt his balls tighten up.  
  
Passion _shushed_ him, tenderly squeezing his hands as he reached his peak. She felt him clench down on her shaft as she sank back into him, and slowed down even further to let him ride his climax out.  
  
“That’s it, sweetie,” Passion cooed. “Let it all out… Cum for me, honey…”  
  
Beast Boy let out a relieved moan and squeezed his eyes shut as his body tensed. His toes curled as the first shot of cum squirted from his tip. His cock twitched, pulsing in time with each rope of spunk that shot out of it to splatter across his chest and belly. He gasped for air, squeaking and groaning as he rode his orgasm out. Passion leaned forward and kissed him, gingerly letting her lips brush against his as he finished. Blushing hard and panting, Beast Boy opened his eyes.  
  
“I… _Haa…_ I- I just…”  
  
He glanced down at his chest and stomach to find himself coated in his own lust. His blush deepened, and he let out a soft whine as he realized that he just came from nothing more than being fucked in the ass. As he surveyed the damage in his afterglow, he realized how much he liked the new sensation. That realization only served to ashame and confuse Beast Boy even more. He whimpered softly as he looked back up to Passion.  
  
“Hush, sweetness,” she whispered, planting a kiss on his forehead. “Don’t think too much about it… It felt good, didn’t it?”  
  
“Y-Yes,but-,”  
  
“Then it’s alright… Just relax and let me guide your body,” Passion instructed gently.  
  
“O-Okay, Raven,” Beast Boy replied meekly, laying back. “Oh! I- I’m sorry! I didn’t mean-,”  
  
“It’s okay,” Passion whispered. “I can be Raven tonight if you’d like me to…” A playful smile formed on her lips. “I’m a part of her, anyway… It wouldn’t be wrong…”  
  
Beast Boy nodded.  
  
“Thank you,” he murmured. “I… I’m ready to keep going if you are…”  
  
Passion beamed at him, returning his nod as she began moving again. She never went too fast, always working to maintain her slow, gentle pace as she worked her shaft in and out of Beast Boy’s tight little donut. With each drawn-out thrust, she brought herself closer and closer to the point of no return. Her blush deepened, and beads of sweat began to roll down her body as she neared her limit. She glanced down to find that Beast Boy’s cock had hardened back up, and was leaking pre, which mingled with the cum staining his body. She sped her thrusts just a bit, keeping a careful watch over Beast Boy’s reactions as she went along. His face told her that he was thoroughly enjoying her tender style of love-making. However, as much as they both may have liked to, they couldn’t go on forever. Passion gasped sharply as she felt her climax approaching.  
  
“ _Ah!_ I- I’m almost there!” she squeaked, shivering as a tingling sensation ran up her spine. “I’m about to cum!”  
  
“ _Nnf…_ I-Inside me,” Beast Boy moaned. “Raven… Please, cum inside me!”  
  
“H-Here it comes!” Passion gasped. “I’m about to pour my love into you, sweetness! _Ah! AH! Oh,_ here it comes!”  
  
With a throaty moan, Passion finally came. She shook as her tight, smooth pouch pulsed and churned, pumping its warm, sticky load deep into Beast Boy’s rear. He tightened up in response, gasping as beads of cum dribbled out of his tip. His tight little boypussy milked shot after gooey shot out of Passion’s throbbing sex. She couldn’t hope to compose herself to speak to Beast Boy, only barely managing to squeeze his hands as she filled him with her cream. A final, thin spurt of jizz squirted from Beast Boy’s tip as the pair’s shared bliss finally tapered off. Passion stayed buried inside Beast Boy as she collapsed onto him, nuzzling his cheek as they both lay panting.  
  
“Passion… Th-That was… Incredible,” Beast Boy gasped. “I- I’ve never felt… Anything like that…”  
  
Passion gave him a quick peck on the cheek before responding.  
  
“I told you, baby,” she purred. “I want _you_ to feel good, too…” Her blush crept back onto her face as she looked him in the eyes. “It’s still early… Maybe… Maybe we could go again?”  
  
Beast Boy looked at Passion and down at his flaccid cock. As it began to stiffen back up, he gave her a small nod, blushing as she moved in for a kiss.  
  
\---  
  
Beast Boy almost didn’t want to leave. He stood in the doorway of Passion’s home, dressed in a purple, long-sleeved leotard as he hesitated. He glanced over her shoulder at her as he reached for the door.  
  
“I understand,” Passion said softly. “I know you don’t belong here… You… You need to get back to your world… If you follow the path to your left, you’ll find your way eventually…” Her mood lightened a bit suddenly, and she winked at Beast Boy. “But feel free to come back any time, sweetie… I’m always home if you want a good time.”  
  
“Thanks, Ra- Thanks, Passion,” Beast Boy said, a bittersweet smile on his face.  
  
He opened the door and took a step forward, forcing himself not to look back until he was well on his way. He hoped he wouldn’t run into any more of the Ravens, but he found himself thinking that maybe, if they were anything like Passion, that wouldn’t be such a bad thing…


	3. Rage

“…then… then you’ll want to- _Ahhh…_ t-take a left at the fork… _Mmf!_ God, you’re good at this!”  
  
The yellow-cloaked Raven moaned and quivered as Beast Boy bobbed his head, _slurping_ loudly as he sucked her off. Her chest heaved as Beast Boy’s tongue slithered up and down her shaft, bathing it in saliva. Beast Boy kept one hand firmly wrapped around the base of Knowledge’s cock, gently milking it as he sucked. His other hand was wrapped around his own member, stroking himself furiously while he slobbered all over Knowledge’s cock and balls.  
  
“ _Haa…_ Almost- almost there,” Knowledge whined, grabbing the top of Beast Boy’s head. “Fr-from that road… _Nnnf…_ You’ll just n-need to keep g-going… Don’t stop… Don’t stop! _Ah! Don’t stop! CUMMING!”_  
  
Knowledge bucked her hips, tightly gripping Beast Boy’s hair as she stuffed herself into his mouth. Beast Boy let out a muffled cry of surprise as she shot her load down his throat. His eyes slowly flickered shut, and he gulped down each shot, gently suckling and stroking Knowledge’s pulsing shaft to coax out all the gooey, delicious cum he could manage. He squeezed the base of his own cock, whining softly around Knowledge’s as he reached his own climax. He shuddered as a thin, stringy load squirted from his tip, splattering all over the floor in front of him. Knowledge let out a contented sigh, stroking Beast Boy’s hair as she pulled her cock free from his mouth. He kept his mouth wide open, letting his tongue hang out as he wordlessly begged for just a bit more jizz, still stroking Knowledge off in a desperate bid for a last cumshot or two. The sight was enough to get Knowledge to oblige. She grunted softly as her cock twitched in Beast Boy’s hand. One last rope of spunk spurted out and splashed across Beast Boy’s cheek. He whined a bit, disappointed that it didn’t make it into his mouth, but he was glad to be able to feel the sticky warmth on his face. He pushed himself to his feet, tucked his softening shaft back into his leotard, and scooped what cum he could into his mouth.  
  
“Thanks, Knowledge,” he said. “I’m glad you’re one of the reasonable ones…”  
  
“No, no… Thank _you,”_ Knowledge giggled.  
  
With that, Beast Boy was on his way. With the directions Knowledge had given him, he was closer than ever to finally escaping Raven’s mind and making it back home.  
  
\---  
  
Raven huffed and crossed her arms as she surveyed the mess that had become of her room. Books, as well as various other odds and ends, were strewn about the floor haphazardly. She levitated above the mess and used her magic to pick a few things up, trying to remember where exactly she liked to keep everything. She only managed to get a few books back in their possibly-proper places before giving up with a defeated sigh. Cleaning her room was going to be a days-long process, and she was frankly too exhausted to deal with it right now. Having spent the day playing – or rather, watching – video games with her teammates, Raven was simply too drained to be bothered by the state of her normally-pristine room. She flopped onto her bed and stretched out, groaning as she let the day’s stress fade away. She shut her eyes to meditate, but couldn’t quite focus. For some reason, Beast Boy was front and center in her thoughts. He was dressed in what looked like one of her leotards – and, if Raven was being honest, he looked kind of cute in it.  
  
As Raven’s mind wandered, she pictured herself with Beast Boy. She stood behind him, grinding against his tight little rear as she groped the growing bulge between his legs. Before long, Raven had given in to her fantasies, and tugged her leotard aside to free her quickly-stiffening cock. It was, in a word, massive – thanks in large part to dark magic. At around a foot – maybe a bit more – long, Raven’s member was an imposing sight, but to her, it was a great way to relieve stress after a day like today. She bit her lip as she wrapped both hands around her shaft and began to stroke. She tried to imagine what it might feel like to push her cock into Beast Boy’s cute little boypussy. She gasped aloud as she pictured herself shooting a thick, creamy load into his butt. Raven was a bit surprised at just how intense her spur-of-the-moment masturbation session was quickly becoming. For some reason, she felt almost as if she was _actually_ fucking Beast Boy, and not just imagining it. With a soft moan, she began thrusting into her hands, pretending they were Beast Boy’s girlish little rosebud…  
  
\---  
  
A bright shimmer in the distance told Beast Boy that he was going the right way – and that he was almost home. He’d been trudging along a seemingly-endless path for hours now, and he had been just about ready to double back to go another way. He picked up his pace when he finally caught sight of the portal, though. It was right _there,_ just out of reach. Beast Boy ran toward it with a smile on his face. However, just when he could make out the other side, the world around him changed. The grass withered away, leaving reddish dirt in its place. The path beneath his feet turned to rough, gray stone. Even the sky changed, fading from blue to black in moments. A dull red sun was the only source of light, aside from the portal. Beast Boy shook off his surprise and broke into a sprint, knowing that whatever was happening couldn’t be good. He certainly wasn’t wrong. He hit the ground before he knew what hit him, skidding to a stop just feet from the portal.  
  
“Well, well, well… What have we here?”  
  
Yet another version of Raven stood over Beast Boy. She was cloaked in a deep red robe, her arms were crossed, and her face wore a derisive sneer as she stared down at Beast Boy. She crouched down, bringing herself closer to his level to address him. Beast Boy couldn’t help but notice the positively enormous bulge in her leotard as she did so.  
  
“Trying to leave without paying the toll?” the new Raven asked. “You know… Freeloaders like you _really_ piss me off…”  
  
She stood back up and snapped her fingers. Beast Boy let out a brief cry of surprise as he began to levitate. The new Raven brought him to roughly crotch-height – much to Beast Boy’s dismay – before unclasping her robe and letting it fall to the ground.  
  
“They don’t call me ‘Rage’ for nothing,” she remarked, tugging her leotard aside. “And before you ask, _no,_ I will _not_ be gentle.”  
  
Beast Boy’s reply – he’d planned on making a plea for mercy – was promptly cut off by a firm cockslap from Rage. No sooner had her shaft sprung free than it _smacked_ across Beast Boy’s cheek, causing him to yelp in surprise and fear. His eyes widened when he finally got a good look at Rage’s member. It was ludicrously huge – probably just over a foot long – and it appeared to be almost as thick as his arm. The head was flared, and thick dollops of pre-cum were leaking freely from the tip, rolling down the shaft and dribbling onto the ground. Beast Boy struggled in Rage’s magical grasp, trying desperately to escape before she stuffed him full of demonic cock. It was no use, though. Rage laughed derisively at Beast Boy’s futile struggles as she took hold of his leotard. In one fluid motion, she tore it away from his body, growling as she exposed his nude body.  
  
“Oh, yeah,” Rage muttered, squeezing Beast Boy’s ass cheek. “I’m gonna fucking _ruin_ you…”  
  
“Please,” Beast Boy whimpered. “N-No more… Just let me go home…”  
  
“You want to go home!? And here I was thinking you were the perfect little sissy slut for me!” She sneered at Beast Boy before dropping him to the ground. “Well, there’s the door! Go on! You’re free to go if you can make it there…”  
  
Beast Boy wasted no time in moving toward the portal. He crawled toward it as fast as he could, grunting and gasping as he drew closer and closer to the exit. He could finally make out the other side. Raven’s room was plainly visible, and so was Raven. She was on her bed, with her legs splayed wide apart, desperately stroking her cock as she thrust into her hands. Beast Boy gasped, hesitating for just a moment at the sight. A moment was all that Rage needed. She dove on top of him, pinning his wrists to the ground and straddling his ass. He struggled beneath her, but she had already lined herself up. She snarled as she pushed her flared cockhead against his tight little pucker, roughly pushing forward as Beast Boy tried his best to clench and keep her out.  
  
“Just let… me… _in!_ You little whore!”  
  
Rage twisted Beast Boy’s arm, eliciting a yelp from him and forcing his body to relax just enough for her to _pop_ her cock inside his asshole. He shuddered and let out a pained moan as he was penetrated. His poor little O-ring stretched to its limit to accommodate Rage’s cock, and it was desperately trying to squeeze itself shut, despite the invader currently forcing its way further and further in.  
  
“ _AH!_ S-stop!” Beast Boy cried, wincing. “It hurts! It’s too big! Take it out!”  
  
“You think I care about that?” Rage sneered, pushing herself in to the hilt. “I’m gonna fuck your sissy little ass _raw,_ and I don’t care in the fucking slightest what you think about it!”  
  
She punctuated her threat with a hard _slap_ to Beast Boy’s ass cheek. He whimpered in response, trying his best to crawl toward the portal as Rage began to thrust. She’d released his wrists, opting instead to hold onto his waist as she roughly fucked him. She noticed his attempts to escape, and simply laughed in response.  
  
“Aw, what’s the matter?” she teased. “Are you sad you can’t swallow your girlfriend’s cock?”  
  
Beast Boy didn’t respond. He desperately clawed at the ground, trying with all his strength to move the last few feet to the portal. The sight of Raven on the other side was all that kept him from giving up and letting Rage have her way with him.  
  
“Well, I’m not stopping you!” Rage announced, throwing her hands up. “I mean it this time! Go on! There she is! Go get her, you little whore!”  
  
Beast Boy knew Rage was toying with him, but he had to _try._ He felt her shaft slipping inch-by-inch out of his ass as he crawled forward. A steady trickle of warm pre-cum was dripping into his guts, lubricating him just enough to make it a bit easier to escape. He felt a twinge of hope as all but Rage’s cockhead slid out of him. He made one last push, lunging forward to what he thought would be freedom, only to be stopped in his tracks. Rage’s flared tip was firmly anchored in his abused little pucker, keeping him stuck in place. He looked over his shoulder, terrified and defeated, to see Rage waiting patiently with a wicked smile on her face.  
  
“Oh, that’s too bad,” she said with mock sadness in her voice. “Now then… Where were we?”  
  
Beast Boy laid his head down, staring blankly at the portal as Rage spread his ass cheeks. He grunted softly as she pushed a full foot of cockmeat right back into his boypussy in a single thrust. He felt her hot, heavy balls _slap_ against his tight little pouch, and heard her let out a shaky moan of pleasure as she bottomed out again. He could feel his stomach distending uncomfortably around Rage’s demonic member, and he became aware of his own cock stiffening unbidden, leaking pre as it twitched pathetically. Rage roughly squeezed Beast Boy’s cheeks, digging her nails into his rear as she began hammering away at his asshole.  
  
\---  
  
Raven whined softly, gripping her sheets with one hand as the other pumped her twitching cock. Pre-cum ran down her shaft, trickling over her fingers as she thrust into her hand. She bit her lip and curled her toes as she imagined – quite vividly – herself pouncing on Beast Boy in a forest somewhere. She pinned forced him onto all fours and fucked him over and over again until she passed out, and then she caught him again when he tried to run. Raven opened her mouth in a silent moan as she pictured herself raping her friend and teammate. He looked so cute trying to resist her. His face was twisted into a mask of shame and pleasure as he desperately tried to stave off his impending climax. Raven gasped softly as she imagined herself squirted yet another load into his guts, only for most of it to spill out and trickle down Beast Boy’s cute little cock and balls. Raven began bucking her hips furiously as she moved closer and closer to the edge. She could feel her heavy balls tightening up, preparing to shoot out a big, sticky load of cum. She wanted desperately to finish, but she stopped short, slowing down at the last minute. She felt guilty for fantasizing about raping Beast Boy. Instead of a desperate, furious orgasm, she opted for a gentler one. She slowly, gently stroked her shaft, picturing herself laying Beast Boy down on her bed and making tender love to him.  
  
\---  
  
Beast Boy’s cock twitched as Rage forced him closer and closer to orgasm. He gritted his teeth, grunting with each of Rage’s rough thrusts as his upturned ass jiggled under her assault. She kept a firm grip on his wrists, twisting his arms backward at an uncomfortable angle to hold some leverage over him. Wet _slaps_ filled the air as her inhumanly-large prick drilled into Beast Boy’s rosebud over and over again. Beast Boy was at least somewhat grateful that most of the pain had gone away by now. Instead, he felt pleasure welling up in his core. Pressure and heat was slowly building up between his legs, waiting to squirt out onto the ground. Rage, apparently, was aware of this. She thrust into him one more time before speaking back up.  
  
“Are you _really_ about to cum?” she scoffed. “You’re an even bigger slut than Starfire! Your cunt’s probably tighter, too!”  
  
Rage _slapped_ Beast Boy’s ass before releasing his wrists, only to flip him over. He yelped as he was turned upside-down, resting with his neck and shoulders on the ground. His legs dangled uselessly above him, spread by Rage as she stood above him. His back was to the portal now, but Rage was looking straight at it as she began to fuck him again. She had an excellent view of Raven’s masturbation session, which she described vividly to Beast Boy – who couldn’t see much aside from Rage’s balls and his own cock.  
  
“ _Nnf!_ She’s probably thinking _all_ about you,” Rage growled. “If she’s anything like me, she can’t _wait_ for you to get home… She probably wants to pump your little cunt full of cum! _Ngh!”_  
  
Beast Boy blushed at the thought. His cock was bouncing, spraying pre all over his face and chest as Rage fucked him, but he could steel feel it twitching. He shut his eyes in an attempt to distract himself from the pleasure building up in his member, but it was no use. All he could see was Raven stuffing his ass with her girl-cock and squirting a big, fat load into his belly. He gasped as he felt his balls tighten up. His butt clenched around Rage’s girth, and a warm, sticky rope of cum squirted out from his tip and splashed across his face. Another cumshot followed quickly after, catching his lips, followed by a steady drip of watery spunk dripping out onto his chest and face.  
  
“You actually came!” Rage exclaimed with a derisive laugh. “You little sissy, you just fucking came from being fucked in the ass!”  
  
Rage craned her neck to get a look at Beast Boy’s face. He was red-faced from shame, and he panted as he let his tongue loll out. A final droplet of spunk dripped into his open mouth as his orgasm tapered off. Rage huffed and doubled her efforts, driving her hips down even harder and faster than before as she renewed her brutal anal assault.  
  
“Look at yourself!” she sneered. “You’re fucking _pathetic!_ You’re just a cocksleeve! Come on, say it with me now: ‘I’m a sissy little cocksleeve!’ Say it!”  
  
“ _Ah, haah…_ I- I’m _aaah…_ I’m a sissy little cocksleeve…” Beast Boy whimpered.  
  
His cock stiffened right back up as he admitted what he was. He didn’t want to believe it, but he certainly didn’t feel much like anything _other_ than a cocksleeve right now. With Rage’s prick rearranging his guts and his own shaft getting ready to shoot out another load, he certainly wasn’t making much of a case to the contrary. As Rage gave his rear another firm _smack,_ his eyes rolled back, and he came again. This time, his orgasm was much more powerful. Thick, creamy shots of jizz squirted out and splattered all over his face. He kept his mouth open, catching as much of his own load as he could manage and greedily gulping it down as quickly as he could. Rage groaned as Beast Boy’s tight little pucker squeezed down around her shaft. Every time she pulled her hips back, he sucked her right back in. As domineering and rough as she had been, even she had to run out of stamina soon enough. Beast Boy’s orgasm was all it took to send her over the edge.  
  
“ _Nnf, fuck!_ Here it comes, you little faggot!” Rage growled.  
  
\---  
  
Raven had long since stopped caring if anyone heard her. She moaned and gasped loudly as she finally neared release. The fantasy that had brought her to her limit turned out to be the most depraved one yet. She pictured herself with a demonic, flared cock, pinning Beast Boy to the ground and fucking him raw. Even though he begged for her to stop, Raven only kept going, flipping him upside-down and forcing him to cover his face in his own cum. Eventually, she pumped a fat load of cum into his guts, sending him into the throes of another climax and effectively breaking his mind. _That_ was what sent Raven over the edge. She screamed, bucking her hips and clinging tightly to her bed sheets as her cock pulsed and twitched. Thick, hot spurts of cum shot into the air, coming back down to splatter all over Raven’s naked body. Her pale skin quickly became sticky with her own spunk, which squirted from her pulsing shaft in a seemingly-endless stream. She quivered as her big, swollen balls tightened, and her toes curled as she basted her busty tits and her red cheeks in her own spunk. Finally, the deluge of cream tapered off, and she gave her member a few final strokes to coax out a last little dribble before collapsing, exhausted.  
  
\---  
  
Rage buried her shaft in Beast Boy’s cunt, groaning as her balls finally unloaded. The massive orbs churned and pulsed as shot after shot of white, hot cream erupted into Beast Boy’s bowels. He could only moan in response as he came again, forcibly pushed over the edge by the feeling of being pumped full of spunk. A pathetic dribble of cum was all that came out this time, however. He was almost completely spent. Rage, on the other hand, had _plenty_ of jizz to spare. She kept a firm grip on Beast Boy’s thighs, spreading his legs wide as she began grinding against his still-clenching ass. She threw her head back and moaned as the green O-ring milked her for all she was worth, squeezing out every last drop of cream she had in her. She gave a few last thrusts for good measure, making sure she squirted everything she had into Beast Boy’s guts before pulling out. With a single, rough tug, she _popped_ out of his ass and let him fall to the ground. He was gasping for air, and his asshole had been effectively broken. It gaped wide as it drooled fresh cum onto the ground. Beast Boy’s stomach was swollen with Rage’s enormous load, and he quivered pathetically as thick spurts of cream squirted out of his broken, winking cunt. With a look of disgust, Rage picked him up by his leotard and brought him to eye-level, catching his unfocused, lust-clouded gaze.  
  
“You are _such_ a pathetic little slut,” she muttered before throwing him to the ground.  
  
Beast Boy landed with a whine and rolled onto his back with his hand around his cock. He stroked frantically, thrusting his hips and greedily eyeing Rage’s half-erect shaft as he did so. She crossed her arms and cocked her head.  
  
“What? You want me to fuck you _again?”_ she asked, a disgusted tone in her voice. “You really _are_ a desperate little cocksleeve, aren’t you?” She huffed before continuing. “ _Fine._ But _I’m_ not doing any of the work… And I’m not about to just give it up again… Why should I?”  
  
“ _Ahh…_ Because I _need_ it,” Beast Boy whimpered. “I need it back- _Haah…_ back inside me…”  
  
“Not very convincing,” Rage yawned, taking a seat on the ground between Beast Boy and the portal. “Remind me again what you are… I can’t seem to remember…”  
  
“ _Nnnf…_ I’m a whore!” Beast Boy panted, quivering as he squeezed the base of his shaft. “I’m a sissy little cocksleeve slut! Let me prove it! _Ahh…_ Please!”  
  
Rage scoffed as she reclined, lying on the ground with her hands behind her head. Despite her outward disgust with Beast Boy’s pathetic begging, her cock was quickly rising back up to the occasion. In just a matter of seconds, every inch of the foot-long monster was as stiff as could be.  
  
“Alright, I’ll give you a chance,” Rage declared. “But like I said; I’m not doing any of the work… So climb on and get busy, slut.”  
  
Beast Boy hurried to obey. He scrambled to his feet and stood over Rage’s groin, carefully lining his now-significantly-wider asshole up with her flared cockhead. He gingerly squatted down, pressing his stretched-out rosebud against her tip and gradually pushing her into his rear. He gasped when she finally _popped_ in. He could hear Rage’s leftover cum _squishing_ around inside his guts as he lowered himself further and further onto her prick. Before long, he was too far down to keep squatting comfortably. With half of Rage’s meat-log lodged in his intestines, he shifted into a kneeling position, and straddled her waist. He gasped, holding a shaky hand over the bulge in his stomach as he dropped even further down. Finally, Beast Boy felt Rage’s big, churning balls pressing against his cheeks – a sure sign that she’d bottomed out. He pushed himself up a bit, then slowly slid back down, whimpering softly as he began to gently ride her.  
  
“I don’t have all day!” Rage complained. “Let’s _go,_ you fucking whore! Faster!”  
  
Beast Boy complied, wincing at Rage’s sudden outburst. He picked up his pace, falling into what he felt was a decent rhythm. He stroked his own cock in time with his movements, giving it a gentle squeeze every now and then as he worked Rage’s shaft with his boypussy. She groaned quietly as he rolled his hips, moving a bit faster than before. However, it wasn’t fast enough for Rage. Before Beast Boy could react, Rage’s nails were digging into his thighs as she gripped him tightly.  
  
“I _said,”_ she hissed through clenched teeth. “Go. _Faster!”_  
  
Beast Boy yelped in surprise and pain as Rage began thrusting her hips. She held him firmly in place as she fucked him even harder than she had done before, brutally driving every inch of her thick, meaty cock up into his guts. Her leftover load _squished_ and bubbled out of Beast Boy’s ass, dribbling over Rage’s balls as they _slapped_ against his cheeks, which quickly became sticky with lukewarm spunk. Beast Boy could only hang his mouth open in a silent scream of agonizing pleasure as Rage took him again. His stiff cock flopped around in front of him as it leaked copious amounts of pre. Rage’s leotard gradually became more and more stained with the slippery fluid spurting from Beast Boy’s tip.  
  
“How’s _this,_ fuckdoll?” Rage grunted. “Better than jerking off to those sissy fantasies of yours, isn’t it?”  
  
“ _AH! AH! AH!_ Y-Yesss!” Beast Boy moaned.  
  
He couldn’t help but agree with Rage – he really _was_ a sissy little cocksleeve, he just hadn’t known it until now. It had taken multiple rounds of rape at the hands of numerous, well-hung Raven clones to teach him his place, but Beast Boy finally knew just what he was. He placed his hands over Rage’s and rocked against her in time with her thrusts, panting and drooling as he rode her. His tongue lolled out, and his eyes rolled back as he quickly went over the edge. His cock twitched as it bounced, and a thin, watery stream of spunk squirted out. Rage groaned in disgust as it splattered all over her leotard.  
  
“ _Ugh!_ You ruined my clothes, you little homo!” she hissed. “You’re lucky- _Mmf, fuck!_ You’re lucky it feels so good when your cunt squeezes me- _Aah!_ Like that…”  
  
Beast Boy could only grunt in response. He couldn’t think of a response that didn’t involve begging Rage to fuck him into a coma, anyway, so that was probably for the best, considering the fact that she probably would have done it. Instead, he simply rolled his hips in time with Rage’s quickening thrusts, watching her face as she drew closer and closer to release. She was gasping for air, and her eyes were becoming less and less focused as she fought to hold back. Her breasts bounced as she drilled Beast Boy’s pucker, and beads of sweat began rolling down her pale forehead. Beast Boy was already on the verge of a consecutive climax. All it took to push him over the edge was for Rage to cry out, pull him down, and call him just what he was:  
  
“ _Fuck!_ I’m cumming, you _fucking worthless sissy cunt!”_  
  
Beast Boy let out a wordless cry of ecstasy as a pathetic little dribble of cream leaked from his cockhead. His broken pussy clenched around Rage’s pulsing shaft, squeezing out shot after shot as she emptied her balls – yet again – into his guts. His belly swelled visibly as thick wads of jizz blasted into his guts. He could only shiver and squeeze Rage’s hands as she unloaded into him again. He felt like he was about to burst, and he swore he could feel some of her cum about to ooze out of his mouth. He could hear her cursing under her breath as her balls pulsed and churned against his ass, pumping all they had left into his abused rear. She held him down for quite some time, grinding against him until she was sure she was totally spent. Finally, she rolled over and roughly tugged her cock free with a wet _plop,_ unplugging Beast Boy’s gaping cunt, which began squirting her cum all over the ground. Beast Boy lay on the ground, panting and clutching his stomach as his cock twitched and leaked out one more bead of spunk. As his eyelids began to flutter closed, he saw Rage shaking her head and muttering something under her breath. The last thing he saw before passing out was Rage crouching down and reaching out for him.  
  
\---  
  
Beast Boy woke up in Raven’s room. He was dressed only in one of her leotards, and his limp cock was hanging out. He could feel still-warm jizz oozing from his ruined ass, pooling between his thighs on Raven’s floor. He looked up to see Raven asleep in her bed, completely naked and covered in cum. His eyes widened at the sight. Her foot-long shaft was fully erect, and it twitched as she slept. She moaned softly in her sleep, gripping her sheets as she tossed and turned. Beast Boy watched a thick dollop of pre-cum ooze out of Raven’s tip and roll down the underside of her shaft. He tried to tear his eyes away from the sight – he really did – but he found himself drawn almost hypnotically to Raven’s bed. He climbed up and knelt beside her, reaching a shaky hand toward her cock. He wrapped his fingers around the base and leaned in.  
  
_Just a little taste won’t hurt…_ he thought to himself as he sealed his lips around Raven’s cockhead.  
  
Beast Boy moaned with need, wrapping his free hand around his own stiffening cock as he sank lower and lower down Raven’s cum-coated shaft. He could taste her leftover, salty spunk as he ran his tongue around her girth. It was incredible. He shivered as he began to bob his head, slurping loudly as he sucked off Raven in her sleep. By the time he forced Raven’s full length into his mouth, he was already cumming. His cock twitched, but nothing came out. He whined around Raven’s member as his already-spent prick pulsed in his hand. Raven stirred as Beast Boy pulled her girl-cock out of his throat. Her eyes fluttered open, and she groaned softly as she came back into the waking world.  
  
“Beast… Boy?” she muttered. “What are y-,”  
  
Raven’s eyes shot open at the sight in front of her. Beast Boy didn’t even bother stopping what he was doing. He just kept sucking as Raven stared, awestruck. She thought about making him stop, but something about the way his cute little lips looked wrapped around her shaft made her think twice. She laid her head back down, moaning quietly as Beast Boy bobbed his head, eagerly trying to milk another load out of Raven.  
  
_I’ll just let him have his fun,_ Raven told herself as she folded her hands behind her head.


End file.
